Im sorry
by O.o AmAnDa-SaN O.o
Summary: Sasukes Dead, and something unexpected is awaiting around the corner...
1. the hospital

this is my first naruto fanfic... please R&R...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE HOSPITAL

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Don't try to move Naruto, you're in the hospital. They brought you in last night after the accident… don't you remember?" Sakura tried to comfort him as best she could.  
"No, I don't remember anything." He muttered. "I remember you, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and…"the last word came at a dull whisper "Sasuke"  
"Naruto… umm… th-theres something you should know."

"I didn't hurt you did I? Are you alrigh-"  
"I'm fine Naruto, but Sasuke… you umm…" just those words brought back the memories of the night before.  
"I killed him, didn't I"  
Sakura's eyes began to tear up. Naruto looked away; he couldn't stand seeing her upset.  
"Listen, Sakura, if you hate me now… I'll understand… I mean you lov-"  
"Naruto w-why would I hate you"  
"I remember. I saw the look on your face. Sakura… you were crying… and"  
"Shut up Naruto." She hugged him. "You're not well ok, you need to rest.."  
"Why are you so worried about me! I killed him… I knew all along what I was doing and I killed him anyway! I would have killed you to if"  
"Don't start talking like that!" the tears were streaming down her face now.  
"Why shouldn't I! It's true I'm nothing but a Monst-"  
"No you're not Naruto…. I told you not to talk like that"  
He sat there staring at her, she was crying a lot now. _Almost as much as when Sas-_  
He couldn't bring himself to say the name.  
_Not Now, at least._  
Sakura was staring at him now, whether she was angry at him or upset by him, was an entirely different thing altogether. Her eyes had tears swelling up in them, Naruto swallowed hard. I can't let her stay near me. She'll cry even more, why did I even agree to go with them. If I didn't none of this would have happened.  
"Why the hell am I so stupid…" he whispered to himself.  
A knock on the door finally broke the eerie silence that had enveloped the room. A woman stepped in.  
"Naruto-kun are you alright? You don't look well"  
"Yes Shizune-sama, i'm fine"  
"Ok I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade-sama will be here in a few minutes"  
"Thank you." The words stuck in his throat.  
"Oh yes Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wants to talk with you"  
"Ok. I was just about to go anyway." Sakura tried hard to put a smile on her face.

The room was soon empty. Naruto lay there, alone, on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
"I am a monster" he muttered. "Even before I was born I was a monster. The fourth, everyone loved him, and I killed him. They SHOULD hate me. Sasuke. I know it's my fault for his death. If I wasn't a jinchuriki. If I wasn't born. If. "  
"Naruto-kun?"


	2. talk in room 219

"**Oh, Jiraiya-sama. its you..."**

"**I heard what happened. Are you ok?"**

"**Who cares?"**

_**Naruto wasn't expecting things to turn out like this I'm certain**_

"**Naruto you don't sound like yourself."**

**Naruto turned away. He couldn't stand talking to anyone at the moment. **

"**Is Sasuke really…" he began. I mean did I really." **

**_COME'ON NARUTO WAKE UP PLEASE! MAKE THIS NIGHTMARE STOP! _He shouted over and over in his head.**

"**Naruto you're crying." Another voice came into the room. It was Tsunade. She came over and sat next to him on the bed.**

"**What do you two want?" He said trying not to cry anymore than he was.**

"**Naruto, you know what happened… we just want to make sure you're alright, ok."**

**Naruto nodded. Thought he wanted them to leave, he didn't want to be left alone again. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, then at Naruto. **

"**To be honest, no I'm not." He replied nervously. "Living hell in one night. I killed the person I was trying to save and i'm sure that I would have killed everyone else to if I hadn't been stopped. I couldn't even control myself. I'm a failure." Naruto's gaze slowly rose to meet both of their eyes.**

"**It's not your fault Naruto." Jiraiya began.**

"**Then whose is it. The fox's, I've already accepted the fact that _I am_ the fox. "**

"**You're not well at all Naruto." Said Tsunade softly. "Maybe you should get some more rest."**

"**Sakura said the same thing, then she started crying. I can't sleep anyway, I kept thinking about it."**

**Tsunade handed Naruto water. He drank it eagerly, he knew what was in it and he didn't care. He leaned up against her. Within minutes he was asleep.**

"**I can't imagine what it must be like for him." She said as she placed him back down on the bed.**

"**I can't imagine a lot of people that understand how that boy feels… that's his problem he hides the pain he feels behind that happy kid we know as Naruto."**

"**Well by what Sakura told me and the conversation we just had Naruto may not be himself for a while. His body hasn't fully recovered and he seems to be slowly drifting away from everyone now."**

"**That's exaclty like him." reasoned Jiraiya. "He blames himself for what happened and he thinks he's becoming a monster."**

**Tsunade steps out to the hallway, Jiraiya follows. They walk through the long corridors and out to the lobby. **

"**Hmmm room 219 Uzamaki Naruto. I found it finally." A man holding a crutch said with a smile. He opened the door too find a sleeping Naruto.**


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 3: waiting**

* * *

"**Naruto, it's me Kakashi" **

**_He's asleep. Maybe ALWAYS being late isn't what it cracked up to be…….. nah_**

**He left the room without a sound. One of the med Nins ((nurse)) ran after him.**

"**Please, Kakashi, I told you to stay in your room you need rest." She stammered. **

"**Oh, don't worry I was just out for a walk, nothing serious… "He began**

"**NOTHING SERIOUS?! YOU HAD SIX BROKEN RIBS, YOUR RIGHT ARM BROKEN, YOUR NECK NEARLY BROKEN, AND YOU LEFT LEG LIGIMENT TORN AND IT'S NOT SERIOUS? YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT IN A COMA!"**

"**Now, now, I'm fine see?" Kakashi smiled under his mask as he moved his left leg in tiny circles in the air. "If it was still torn then I wouldn't be moving." **

"**Still…" the nurse's tone had lowered slightly.**

"**don't worry ill be fine." He reassured her one last time before he turned to go back to his room. **

" **can you do me a favor?..." **

"**yes?.." **

"**don't tell Naruto about the funeral.."**

"**ok.." **

**Kakashi gwolloped back to his room. **

**Naruto awoke some time later, it was dark out and nobody was around, there were cards and gifts on the side table but he just stared at the ceiling. He was really hopeing he had been dreaming this entire time.. like some horrible nightmare that haunts you after words, but it wasn't. **

"**why…" he sighed. "why…" **

**He waited for anyone to answer, and he meant anyone. **

"**I hate th-" he paused as he heard voices outside his door, he sat and listened intentively incase it was anything important.**

"**did you hear?" it was a nurses voice. " they're burying that Uchiha kid tomarro.. I heard he was a bloody mess when Naruto brought him back. "**

"**it's a shame, that poor boy.. for it to end like that for him." There was a man talking also now. **

**Naruto turned over and tried to ignore what he had just heard. _Tomarro… Sasukes going to be… buried… _**

**He sat there for a while, the thought of that funeral was a little overbearing to him. _How am I even going to show my face… I did that to him… _**

**No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep, the sun was rising now. The funeral was drawing nearer.**


End file.
